


uHH, MIND CONTROL?

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Bubble, Gross, Inappropriate Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Mind Control, Misunderstanding, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros meets Dave in the dream bubble and let's his imagination get away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	uHH, MIND CONTROL?

                                When Tavros met Dave in the Dreambubble, he was surprised at how incredibly cool he was. The human had just died and he was shrugging it off! When Tavros found out he was dead, he cried like a little grub. His new legs meant nothing to him. Aradia had to calm him down. He had really only cheered up when she introduced him to Dave. Now the boy who he had grown quite fond of over the past few hours was standing before him in all his glory. Aradia was gone, so it was only the two of them. Tavros stared at him until Dave broke the ice.

                                “You want something to drink, little bro? I don’t know the protocol for afterlife but I assume when a bro enters another bro’s bubble you got to serve him like a butler.”

                                Tavros stuttered, “S…serve me?”

                                “Yeah, you wish is my command, master,” he said.

                                “I…I’d like a drink. If you don’t mind, that is.”

                Dave walked to the thermal hub. Tavros couldn’t help but sneak a glance at his butt. Wow, he thought. He wished he had an ass like that. Disuse had left his rear flat.

                Dave opened the hub. Shitty swords fell out but disappeared with an audible pop. Tavros jerked in surprise but Dave acted like this was a normal occurrence. Perhaps it was on Earth? Dave was a little surprised to find that the hub was now filled with Kafka Kola and Pupa Pan chews.

                                “Huh,” he remarked, “I guess you want a Kafka Kola then.”

                He took a can out of the hub, than took another one out. He cautiously opened it and took a sip. His face turned sour but he didn’t spit it out. He looked over at Tavros and threw the other can. The clumsy boy fumbled it.

                                “Gotta work on your catch there,” the human said, “Go out to the backyard and throw the pigskin around.”

                                “Pigskin?”

                                “It’s a human thing.”

                Tavros picked up the can and opened it. Orange form spewed out and he blushed at the lewdness. He had never realized how suggestive the soda. The human didn’t notice. The troll wondered what color his genetic material was and oh my Tinkerbelle now he was blushing even more.

                                The cool kid said, “Umm…huh.” He actually looked at bit weirded out but he didn’t want to say anything.

                The two drank soda for the longest time, standing a few feet apart from each other. The dead troll gulped down his drink. Who knew dying made you so thirsty? It was probably the crying that did that.  Tears take a lot out of a troll.

                The tension was unbearable. Again, Dave broke it.

                                “Wanna sit down? Must be hard on your legs carrying those big ass horns.”

                The bull boy looked down at his new legs.

                                “Sure,” he said.

                Dave walked over to the human couch. Tavros followed him and sat at the very edge of it. He saw an orange stain on it and gasped.

                                “Cheetos,” Dave explained, “It’s a bachelor pad, you gotta expect a lot of stains.”

                                “Is, uhh, cheetos, a type of food?”

                                “It’s the fucking ambrosia of humankind. Haute cusine. Snotty French chefs will kill you if you insult their Cheeto making abilities.”

                                “I guess, I better not do that, then.”

                The host looked at his guest expectantly.

                                “Anything else you want?” he asked, “Like some gross little troll delicacy like Soylent Orange?”

                Oh god, thought the orange-blood. Enough with the orange food. He was already feeling like he might make another orange stain on this weird couch-cocoon.

                                “I’m here to serve you,” he repeated, “Don’t got much else to do around here.”

                And there was that word again. Serve. He couldn’t help the images flooding his mind at that one little word.

                                “Could…could you sit next to me?” Tavros ordered.

                Dave flopped down on the couch. Tavros looked at his sprawled body. His muscles were all lean and smooth, unlike Tavros’ bulky and toned down body ones.

                                Dave asked, “Are you fine with this? Anything else, master?”

                Tavros stared at Dave’s mouth. He had never seen anything so pink. He loved it more than Aradia’s maroon, and he had always had a tiny crush on her. He felt like he had a crush on everyone right now. He was finally going through troll puberty and it was happening all at once. Right now, all he wanted in this world was Dave. He wanted him as his fated matesprite. He wanted them to hold hands, run through the fields and beaches of this dream Alternia, snuggle together watching Pupa Pan, and then maybe as the sun rises he would lean over and give him a…

                Tavros then saw that Dave was sitting really close to him.

                                “Huh,” he said, as if he was just as surprised as Tavros, “We really should spread out. Plenty of room here. No need to sit next to you.”

                He took off his shades and rubbed his eyes. He then dropped the glasses.

                                “Oops?” he said.

                He turned to the shivering boy next to him. His eyes were so strange. Round white globs with a big red circle in the middle. Did he always look like this, or was this his Dreambubble form?

                                “Uhh, wow, Tavros, you look cute?” he mumbled.

                He rubbed his eyes again.

                                “Really really cute. Like you’re some blushing schoolgirl from some anime and I’m some creepy eyeless guy trying to molest you. Things are getting mad hentai in here.”

                                “H..hentai?”

                                “Some foreign alien stuff you’re too young for. That we’re both too young for. It’s mad horno…really pornographic.”

                Dave yawned and put his arm around Tavros.

                                “We’re stalled in this vechicle now. Out of fuel. Uhh, in some alien sense,” he said.

                Dave rubbed his shoulders and Tavros’ mind screamed “kiss him kiss him kiss him” and he was afraid the voices had come back and he would be mindlessly compelled to kiss him.

                Until Dave kissed him.

                                “Mmmph?” Tavros mumbled.

                It felt so good. Dave was so gentle compared to Vriska but his tongue was so aggressive (do people usually kiss with tongues?) This wasn’t Tavros first kiss but oh dear Rufio he wished it were. It was so magical. The only way it could be better was if the couch were in some forest glade but oh wait it was in a forest glade.

                Dave pulled away and looked confused at everything. A bird flew near and he swatted it away.

                                “I guess this is a thing now,” he said, “We’re together forever like Pan and Tinkerbelle.”

                Tavros gasped.

                                “Oh god Dave!” he exclaimed, “I pity you too!”

                                “No need to pity me cause I ain’t no fool.” Dave stopped. “God, that was lame, Mr. T hasn’t come back to ironic status yet.”

                Tavros didn’t understand him, but he didn’t understand most of what Dave said. All he knew was that it was red red red like the human’s adorable blush.

                                “Is it getting hot in here?” he asked.

                The other boy shut him up with a mad flurry of clumsy kisses. His matesprite pulled back for a second but then leaned back in. Part of the romantic boy wanted to take it slow but that was overridden by his desire to totally, uhh, ravish his matesprite. He put his hand on those white jeans and rubbed his crotch. He was disappointed to find no moisture or bulging. Perhaps humans didn’t have those parts? It certainly couldn’t be because the human boy held no attraction towards him. That would be really sad, and the young troll had already had a sad life. It would suck to have a sad afterlife. As if by command, the human’s crotch came to life.

                                “Oh fuck,” he moaned as he pulled back. He looked at his bulging crotch. “Why am I so fucking hard? This ain’t usual.”

                Tavros palmed his half-hard bulge. Dave looked up at it.

                                “I’m, well, the same,” the panting boy admitted.

                                “Me too. I’m almost wet.” Dave jerked a bit. “The hell? I don’t have lubrication.”

                Dave moved back more. He stared at Tavros and wiped his forehead.

                                “I am getting so hot, I’m gonna take my clothes off,” he chanted.

                Dave took off his clothes like he said he would. Tavros drooled at the sight of his bare chest and almost lost it when Dave got down to his boxers. He quickly started to rip his own clothes off.

                                “Nice guns?” Dave said he took off his oddly decorated short pants undergarment.

                                “Th..thanks.”

                Tavros took off his sandals and socks. His feet were so tiny. It was embarrassing. He liked fairies but he didn’t like having fairy feet.

                                “Nice fairy feet,” Dave said.

                                “Thanks!”

                Dave was being a regular Rufio here. Tavros felt he was doing something really, REALLY good here. He took off his floodwater jeans. His tighty-whiteys were soaking wet by this point. The ridged head of his bone bulge was peeking up from the waistband. He stripped them off and threw them across the glade. Birds came and laid out all the clothes on a stump. Dave stared at the birds as if he was scared, which of course he wasn’t cause he was a cool kid.

                Tavros looked at Dave’s bone bulge. It had a sheath like his, but of a softer substance. It wasn’t as long as his. It would be hard to aim into a pail. Tavros assumed that’s how it worked when the Imperial drones came by. He worried that his twelve inches wouldn’t be enough. He had often practiced his aim until his lusus stopped him. Tinkerbelle also kept him from looking at certain sites, but Tavros had picked up things here and there. He had heard that some trolls would store genetic material in their nook and some would even store it in their mouth. That sounded really weird and gross to Tavros. He would never do that, but it sounded really great to receive that and was that Dave kneeling in front of him?

                He started at the pinpoint genetic material hole. He then said,

                                “Guess it’s time to eat the alien wing-wong?”

                He put his mouth around the head and Tavros almost came right there, but then he started thinking about Fiduspawn and everything became better. It felt so good Tavros wondered why a troll would do anything else.  He guessed it was because it was rather shameful and better suited to kismesisitude. The flushed troll felt bad. He didn’t want to embarrass Dave. Well, he thought he didn’t. He looked down at Dave’s bulge filled face and saw that he was smiling so big that tears were in his eyes. The sucker moaned and bit down a little, but the troll didn’t mind. The well-hung troll slowly feed more of his bulge into the human’s pink lipped mouth.  The cool kid gagged and his eyes bugged out, but soon he was acting like it was nothing at all. Tavros was now glad that his bulge could fit in his red lover’s mouth. It would be terrible if all the lover could swallow was the head. Or maybe that wouldn’t be so bad? Tavros pulled out and let Dave lick the head. This made him shudder. This was too good. He needed a break so pulled his bulge away, leaving the sucker gasped and coughed.

                                “Oh g-god,” Dave moaned, “Oh god oh god oh gog.”

                                “I know. Isn’t it wonderful? And it’s so romantic!”

                                “I wouldn’t use that term exactly.”

                The scene changed from the glade back to Dave’s leisureblock. Their clothes were now laid out of the turntable.

                Tavros noticed that Dave wasn’t entirely 100% happy with this. He looked down at the smaller flaccid bone bulge and decided that was why.  

                                “Uhh, could you sit up here so, uhh, I could take care of that?”

                Dave slowly got up and sat down on the couch. He suddenly started smiling.

                                “Uhh, yes!” he said.

                Tavros put his shaking hand on the human’s genitals. Dave cringed for a second and then sighed contently. The sheath pulled back revealing a bright pink head. Tavros thought about licking it but he decided that sounded kind of gross. Who knew what a human tasted like? The human’s genitals certainly did look weird. Why were his shame globes hanging out like that? Wouldn’t it hurt when he got kicked in the groin? He didn’t want to look at those shameful things.

He did want to see dat azz again. Dave must have felt the same way because he crawled on the concupiscent couch on all fours. Tavros jumped up and down on the couch, his big bone bulge slapping against his little stomach. He got up behind that cute little ass and just inspected the hell out it. There was a little bit of that weird human hair (why was it light brown?) and his nook was really small even for a male. It was so alien. Why wasn’t he wet? He certainly was so hard it must hurt. Tavros pitied him and smeared some lubricant from his own nook on it. Dave shivered.

                                “Oh god,” he moaned, “Oh Jesus, Mary, and Joe god, are you going to shove that monstrous thing in my ass?”

                                “Wow, that sounds, uhh, awfully black, but wow, that sounds great!”

                Dave shuddered and groaned. He must really like the idea, Tavros thought. But he couldn’t do it right away. He took some more lube and clumsily shoved in his big fingers. He pushed them in and out furiously. The nook was so oddly ridged. Tavros’ bulge tingled at the idea of those ridges around him.

                                “Oh fuck,” Dave cried, “Now I want you in me…why?”

                Tavros did as Dave asked. He lined up the head with the stretched out bud and charged in.

                                “Errrguuuhhhhhhhhh!” the human screamed in a perfect imitation of the troll mating call.

                The troll boy tried to think of animal mating calls as he thrust in and out of his lover. He didn’t want to pail before him. He was pulling out the all the rules of games he knew. The facts were slipping his mind but he just kept grasping. He needed to outlast his lover. He wasn’t going to let him down.

                The concupiscent couch shook so much it could have broken if not for the dreamers’ will. Dave was biting the cushion and muttering something that began with a J over and over. Joyful tears dripped down his face, and Tavros was surprised to find that he was crying again. It was all so beautiful and magical.

                When Tavros got to the rules of Gygax chess, he looked down at Dave’s stretched out nook and saw his red genetic material. The bashful top gave one last stuttering moan and came in the human’s rectum.  He slowly pulled out and the combined liquid splashed into the pail embedded in the couch. The bottom fell face first into the couch.

                                “Fuck,” he said, “Santorum.”

                The mess did look disgusting. Something only an Imperial Drone could love. How could anyone hold it in their mouth? The dreamer wished it away and soon the concupiscent couch was a normal human futon.

                His human lover now passed out, Tavros decided to join him. He slept and dreamt of little Dave fairies all day.

                He was awoken by Dave’s screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> What is with me writing Tavros accidentally raping Dave?
> 
> Another Note: I imagine Kafka Kola tasting just like Ironbru.


End file.
